The Heat of Battle
by Sincerely-Tragedy
Summary: He no longer just blocked and shoved Link back, he actually attacked back. Their swords sending sparks in different directions as metal smashed against metal. Link felt himself slipping away, becoming more in sync with each slash, each thrust of the Master Sword. This was the battle he craved. Slightly AU (in other words, I've tweaked actual events to suit my requirements)


**The Heat of Battle**

He stood back, facing the taller, older, and certainly more skilled man. This battle was the final battle, after this, there would not be another one. Whether he win, or die at the hand of this man's power, Link was almost dying to find out.

Every battle, every single battle had been just leading up to this final moment. This final fight. The wait for the final call was _killing _him.

He watched the spark grow brighter in his foes eyes, his movements become more graceful, more like a dance. He no longer just blocked and shoved Link back, he actually attacked back. Their swords sending sparks in different directions as metal smashed against metal. Link felt himself slipping away, becoming more in sync with each slash, each thrust of the Master Sword.

This was the battle he craved.

* * *

He had never expected this. The fire, the passion, the pure lust that surrounded them like an electric field. This boy, no, this man had courage to even hint at such things. How tempting it was to the King of Thieves. He would fulfil all of those burning desires, if not for the damn swine hat insisted on shooting at him with that damned bow. He should have killed her. Murdered her an stolen her triforce of wisdom.

But no, this little hero had come all this way to save her. Was he having second thoughts? What was that an annoyed look he kept shooting her way? Oh yes, the man could see what the youth wanted. Total domination.

This was a battle he would _never_ forget.

* * *

Zelda continued to throw useful pointers Link's way, but he seemed hellbent on ignoring her every word. He was even moving in a way that blocked any possible shots. That is if she wanted to avoid shooting the green clad male. What was he doing?

She was beginning to get agitated, moving around in a continuous circle, stringing another arrow on her bow. Pulling back, she watched with shocked eyes at their movements. Link had moved in far to close, their blades grinding together, their eyes alive with the heat of battle.

And something else. Something darker.

The arrow fell to the ground, Zelda confused by that in which she saw. Then raw anger boiled through her royal veins. _He is mine!_

* * *

This close to the man, he could see every single detail. Admire the tight leather that surrounded the ginger like a second skin. Tough, but not _too _tough.

He made direct eye contact, his combatant'a eyes reflecting lust and desire in their deep colour. An unbearable feeling spilled through Link's chest. It was now, in this moment that he decided everything, knocking both of their swords off to the side with as much force as he could.

* * *

Ganon was shocked at first, he strength put into one move, closing any distance there may have been between them, his mind spun with different possibilities. This was almost to much for him to handle.

Grabbed the younger man by the back of the neck, their eyes never straying from one another's. Pulled the hero closer, a warm sharp pain, driving into his chest in sync with the movement.

His eyes widened as he looked down, a blade embedded into his body. Where had that come from?

* * *

Link was still grasping the hilt of the broken Goron blade as he closed the distance himself, never feeling more alive than in that very moment. Ganon fell to his knees, Link easing down slowly in front of him, kneeling so they were eye to eye. "It's a pity this is over." He whispered, pulling out the blade slowly. "If only things had been different."

Ganon let a smile slide across his lips as he eyed the youth. "You were to good for me anyways."

His last words as he died by the hand of the Hero of Time.

* * *

**A/N:** _Expecting another ending? What a pity. Though I do hope you enjoyed nonetheless!_


End file.
